Wieso?
by Neca
Summary: Ron besucht Ginny spätabends in ihrem Zimmer...WARNING: RAPE & INCEST QUITE AHEAD! R/R PLEEEEEZ!! Enjoy!


Titel: Wieso?  
  
Autor: Neca (necamalfoy@yahoo.de)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Figuren Rowling, Story meine.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt in der Story eine Art von inneren Monologen in verschiedenen Perspektiven verwendet, um das Ganze "realistischer" zu machen, nur falls ihr euch wundert.  
  
Das Pairing ist übrigens Ron/Ginny (Ron ist ziemlich OOC, nur er weil Draco keine Sis hat, würde besser zu ihm passen, aber das ist künstlerische Freiheit).  
  
Und so seltsam es auch klingt: Enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny stand mitten im Bad und rubbelte sich die Haare ab. Sie warf sie zurück und wischte mit der Hand den Dampf vom Spiegel. Dann bearbeitete sie ihr Haar mit verschiedenen Massen aus den ganzen Tuben, die vor dem Spiegel standen. Es war nicht so das sie eitel war, aber niemand konnte sagen, das Ginny Weasley nicht auf ihr Äußeres acht gab. Sie liebte diese Pflegeaktionen, besonders was ihr Haar anging, auf das sie sehr stolz war. Wenn es ihr nicht so sehr an ihrem Kopf gefallen würde, hätte sie es schon längst abgeschnitten und in einer Vitrine ausgestellt. Zum Schluss holte sie noch ein bisschen glänzendes Pulver aus einem kleinen Döschen und streute es über ihr Haar. Sekunden später war es wieder trocken und lag perfekt. Zufrieden betrachtete sie das Ergebnis und schnürte den Bademantel, der im Begriff war aufzugehen, wieder zu. Dann verließ sie ihr Bad und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Bevor sie das Licht löschte, wollte sie unbedingt noch dieses interessante Verwandlungsbuch lesen, das sie aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Eben hatte sie die Tür zum Bad geschlossen und wollte ihren Mantel ausziehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Sie fuhr herum. Direkt vor ihr, auf ihrem Bett saß Ron, ihr Bruder. Verärgert zog sie die Stirn kraus und blickte ihn an. "Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?" "Schon mal was von absperren gehört?" konterte er mit einem seltsam bösartigen Glitzern in den Augen. "Wie bitte? Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Übrigens, was machst du überhaupt hier?" "Ach, ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei. Nur so." "Aha. Nun, du hast vorbeigeschaut, nur so, und jetzt kannst du ja wieder gehen. Gute Nacht, Ronald." Sie wies mit der Hand zur Tür. Ron stand auf und leckte sich über die Lippen. Aber er ging nicht zur Tür. Im Gegenteil, er ging ganz nah an Ginny heran. So nah, das sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Ausnahmsweise schien er mal vollkommen nüchtern zu sein. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab. "Wieso sollte ich gehen? Hier gefällt es mir sehr gut."  
  
+++  
  
Haha, wirklich witzig Ron, aber jetzt reicht es wirklich. Rück mit gefälligst von der Pelle. Langsam wird das hier unangenehm. Du bist eindeutig zu dicht dran...Bruderherz. "Könntest du bitte gehen? Es ist schon spät und ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen gehen." Ob er diesen unauffälligen Wink versteht? Er soll abhauen. Was will er überhaupt? Und wieso grinst er so hinterhältig?  
  
+++  
  
"Ich würde jetzt auch gerne schlafen, Ginny. Und zwar mit dir."  
  
+++  
  
..........................................................okay, was hat er gesoffen, das man nicht riecht? "Was? Ron, was hast du getrunken?"  
  
+++  
  
"Gar nichts. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, was für einen netten Körper du hast. Und dann ist mir aufgefallen, das ich diesen netten Körper haben will." Ist sie wirklich so blöd? Diese einfachen Sätze müsste sie doch verstehen. Sie sieht mich an. Verwirrt...hm...ich glaub jetzt hat sie's geschnallt. Sie guckt entsetzt. Ja. Sie hat's geschnallt. Ich hoffe sie ist klug genug, nicht gegen mich zu wirken. Meine Hände wandern hinunter zu ihrer Taille...also wenn man mal von den Kurven ausgeht ist das sehr vielversprechend.  
  
+++  
  
Bei Merlin, er meint das ernst. Er meint das ernst......FINGER WEG! Lass gefälligst meine Taille in Ruhe, die geht dich gar nichts an. Ich stoße ihn weg von mir. "Ron, bist du verrückt geworden? Was soll denn das? Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
+++  
  
Sie stößt mich weg. SIE STÖSST MICH WEG!! Verdammte kleine Schlampe. Was bin ich? Verrückt? Ja, verrückt nach dir, du Schlampe. Was das soll? Wirst du schon noch sehen. Ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen? Natürlich...später. Ich gehe wieder auf sie zu und packe sie bei den Handgelenken. "Weise mich niemals wieder zurück, hast du verstanden?" Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Ich habe einen ziemlich festen Griff und sie ist kein sehr widerstandsfähiges Wesen...was ja nicht unbedingt negativ sein muss. Ich lasse sie wieder los. Sie reibt sich die Gelenke. Ich öffne ihren Bademantel.  
  
+++  
  
LASS GEFÄLLIGST MEINEN MANTEL IN RUHE DU PERVERSES STÜCK!! Ich halte den Mantel zu. Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? So kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Zumindest habe ich bisher nicht erwartet, das er so etwas wirklich tun würde. LASS GEFÄLLIGST MEINEN MANTEL IN RUHE DU PERVERSES STÜCK!!  
  
+++  
  
Sie hält ihren Mantel zu. Wie kann sie es wagen? Miststück. Ich drücke sie gegen die Wand und halte ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand fest. Mit der anderen öffne ich ihren Mantel. Ihr Körper ist wirklich verdammt geil.  
  
+++  
  
Lass meine Hände los. SOFORT! Und mach meinen Mantel wieder zu. Ich drücke die Augen zu. Dieser verdammte Alptraum soll aufhören. Was...was macht er jetzt? Oh nein. Hör auf. Hör auf damit...  
  
+++  
  
Ich lecke über ihren Hals. Sie hat die Augen zu. Egal. Meine Zunge wandert weiter nach unten zu ihren Brüsten. Sie schmeckt ziemlich gut. Ihr Körper spannt sich. Sie versucht, mir zu entkommen. Gut. Ich mag solche Katz-und- Maus-Spiele. Ich lasse sie los. Sofort hält sie sich den Mantel zu und rennt weg. Wie lange sie wohl braucht bis sie bemerkt das ich den Schlüssel zur Zimmertür habe?  
  
+++  
  
Er lässt mich los. Ich renne weg. Ich will sofort hier raus. Die Zwillinge sollen ihn mal in den Teich werfen, er hat eine Abkühlung nötig. Und zwar dringend. Ich rüttle an der Tür. Sie öffnet sich nicht. Er lacht. Ich drehe mich um und blicke ihn an. Er hat etwas in der Hand. Oh nein. Der Schlüssel. Er steckt ihn wieder in die Tasche und kommt auf mich zu.  
  
+++  
  
Okay, solche Spiele sind zwar ganz lustig, aber im Moment bin ich zu scharf für so was langwieriges. Ich packe Ginny bei den Schultern. Sie sieht aus wie ein verängstigtes Reh, das vor der Hundemeute steht. Bilde ich mir das ein oder sieht sie noch geiler aus, wenn sie Angst hat. Ihr ganzer Körper zittert, ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und ihre Lippen staubtrocken. Ich glaube, sie will schreien. Ich hasse Lärm.  
  
+++  
  
Gaaaaaaanz ruhig, Ginny. Du rufst einfach um Hilfe. Ich schreie. Nein, ich versuche zu schreien. Ron hält mir mit einer Hand den Mund zu. Ich ringe um Luft. Er beugt sich zu mir herüber.  
  
+++  
  
"Wenn du dein Maul nicht hältst, werde ich es dir stopfen." Mir fallen jetzt mindestens 5 Möglichkeiten ein, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
+++  
  
Ich zittere. Die Warnung hab ich verstanden. Ich werde nicht schreien. Dazu fehlt es mir eindeutig an Mut. Und an Körperkraft. Ron streift meinen Mantel herunter. Jetzt bin ich nackt. Ron. Mein Bruder. Ich. Nackt. Seine Hände. Mein Körper. Ich schließe die Augen. Hilfe.  
  
+++  
  
Ihre Haut fühlt sich wahnsinnig toll an. "Bleib da stehen und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!" Ich ziehe mein T-Shirt aus und will sie aufs Bett drücken. Sie wehrt sich. Stemmt sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Druck meiner Hände. Ich hole aus und lasse meine Hand mit voller Wucht auf ihr Gesicht sausen. Die Kraft des Schlages wirft sie aufs Bett. Sie sieht geschockt aus.  
  
+++  
  
Nein. Tu mir das bitte nicht an. Lass mich gehen. Bitte. Ich blicke ihn an. Er zieht seine Boxershorts aus. Nein. Er dreht mich auf den Rücken und drückt meine Hände in die Matratze. Oh bitte, hör auf.  
  
+++  
  
Sie sieht ja richtig panisch aus. Meine Hand streicht über ihren Körper. Ihre Brüste, ihr Bauch- zumindest das, wo eigentlich ein Bauch wäre, aber so was hat sie ja nicht- und noch weiter nach unten. Ihre Augen sind zu. Sie drückt sie ganz fest zu. Wenn sie nicht so verdammt prüde wäre...es würde ihr gefallen. Ich muss grinsen- natürlich würde es ihr gefallen. Sie presst ihre Schenkel zusammen. Ich schlage mit der Handfläche auf ihren Bauch. Sie zuckt zusammen. Ich nutze den Moment und knie mich auf sie, drücke ihre Schenkel mit meinen Beinen auseinander. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennen mich von ihr.  
  
+++  
  
Scheißkerl. Verdammter Scheißkerl. Du perverses Stück Dreck. Ich bin deine Schwester, Ron. ICH BIN DEINE SCHWESTER!!!! "Bitte tu das nicht." Ich bringe kaum mehr als ein wimmerndes Flüstern zusammen.  
  
+++  
  
Sie bettelt. Ich liebe es, wenn sie betteln. Aber ich werde ihr garantiert nicht nachgeben. Mit aller Kraft stoße ich zu und dringe in sie ein. Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Ich tue ihr weh, ich kann es sehen...egal, Hauptsache ich habe, was ich will.  
  
+++  
  
Er tut es wirklich. VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Es tut weh. Lass mich doch gehen. Bitte... ich schluchze. Es brennt wie Feuer. Er bewegt sich. Tut mir weh. Er wird schneller. Die paar Minuten kommen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Zwischen meinen Beinen ist die Hölle. Ich spüre das er kommt. Er stöhnt. Stößt noch fester zu. Mir tut alles weh. Hör doch endlich auf. Hör auf. Hör auf. Bitte hör auf. Aber er hört nicht auf. Er macht weiter, immer weiter. Ich kann spüren wie er schneller wird. Immer schneller. Immer härter. Immer schmerzlicher. Bitte hör doch auf...hör doch auf...hör doch auf...Plötzlich krallt er seine Finger in meine Schultern. Er stöhnt auf. Seine Finger werden Kratzer hinterlassen. Als geringes äußerliches Zeugnis des größten Schmerzes, den ich je erlebt habe...Dann lässt er sich keuchend auf mich fallen. Für einen kurzen Moment bewegt sich keiner von uns beiden. Dann rollt er sich von mir herunter. Er setzt sich an den Bettrand und zieht sich wieder an.  
  
+++  
  
Wo ist bloß mein Shirt? Ach da. Sie hat wirklich einen Wahnsinnskörper. Ich drehe mich zu ihr um. Sie hat sich unter ihrer Decke verkrochen. Weint sie? Ich glaube. Typisch Mädchen. Müssen immer grundlos heulen. Aber eines muss ich noch machen. Es käme mir nämlich sehr ungelegen sollte Ginny hiervon jemandem erzählen. Es macht zwar 'ne Menge Spaß, ist aber nicht gut fürs Image. Ich knie mich noch mal auf sie.  
  
+++  
  
Was tut er da? Was will er denn noch von mir. Geh runter. GEH SOFORT RUNTER VON MIR!! Er zerrt an meinen Schultern. Ich sehe ihn an. Er holt aus und schlägt zu.  
  
+++  
  
Ich hole aus und schlage zu. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. "Wenn du irgendjemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über diesen Abend erzählst, prügle ich dich tot." Ich lecke über ihre Wange. "Das hier ist unser kleines Geheimnis!" Dann stehe ich auf. Bevor ich gehe bin ich noch so nett und lösche das Licht. Dann sperre ich die Tür auf und gehe in mein Zimmer. Verdammt bin ich müde. Ich geh schlafen.  
  
+++  
  
Das Licht ist aus. Weinend kuschle ich mich in meine Decke. Ich bin immer noch nackt. Komme mir so schäbig vor. So ... beschmutzt. Wieso hat er das bloß getan?? Wieso?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
hm....okay...so was kommt also raus wenn ich nach Mitternacht und dem Konsum von ca. 50 kg R-Stories (steht für's Rating) was tippsel. Gruselig, kriegt man ja Angst vor sich selber. Trotzdem...wie gefällts? R/R PLEEZ!  
  
++++++++WERBUNG++++++  
  
Komm schon Ginny, dachte er, sag es. Sag, dass du mich liebst. Dass Seamus nur ein taktisches Manöver ist...bitte...ich ertrage das nicht...Ginny...Ginny....GINNY!  
  
Späte Erkenntnis by Neca (Story-ID: 1141030)  
  
Read it!  
  
+++WERBUNG++ENDE+++++ 


End file.
